d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Using Hero Dice
All of the following applications cost a single hero die after the use is resolved. Creative Control A player may, at times, want to provide his own input into a scene. He may ask for a hint for how to progress, or he might "edit in" something to a scene. A player asking for a hint is akin to having a burst of inspiration, a "eureka!" moment, if you will. The player pays a hero die and receives a hint or a clue as to how to proceed. The GM should try not to make the help too great so as to completely negate a challenge (and fun), but should also keep in mind that a player is giving up a significant resource for this hint, so it should be likewise significant. Similarly, a player who wishes to "edit something in" may spend a hero die to do so. Someone might be fighting bandits raiding the inn near a fireplace, and lacking a weapon, yank a red-hot poker out of the fire. The GM might not have mentioned it before, but by spending a hero die, the option is on-hand for the character. This use of hero dice is intended to allow players input into the direction the game is taking and a degree of creative control. A GM should feel free to veto a use of hero dice in this way, but should only do so if such an "edit" would significantly disrupt the game (such as finding a rocket launcher under the table in a schoolhouse, or an alien death ray in a fantasy setting). If it's a reasonable request which doesn't give the player undue advantage or disrupt the verisimilitude of the game overall, then it's probably okay to allow. Extra Effort You may use Extra Effort without suffering any Penalties for doing so. Reroll At any time, you may reroll any check with your hero dice pool. Roll the entire pool of dice at once and select the highest result. Use that result in place of your original check. After rerolling in this way, you lose one hero die from your hero dice pool. Reroll and Resistances You may also use the reroll ability as a reaction to having an opponent overcome one of your resistances. You may roll your Hero Dice Pool and select the highest result to add to your Defense total. Gain Feat By spending one hero die, you may gain the benefits of any one feat you don't have. You may use this option to gain any feat except for Fortune Feats (which require hero dice to function already), Role Feats for roles other than your own, or any other feat for which you don't qualify. Alternate FX You may spend a Hero Die to gain a single Alternate FX in an Array. This functions exactly like gaining a Feat. You gain the benefit of the Alternate FX for 1 use, or for 1 scene if the FX has a Duration greater than Instant Duration. Substitute Combat Die Any Trait of action which requires the expenditure of one or more Combat Dice may be paid for with an equal number of Hero Dice. Rapid Counter You may spend a hero die to attempt to counter an FX, as if you had readied an action to do so. Recover As a Free Action, you may spend a hero die to gain a free recovery attempt against a condition. You may make an immediate check as a free action. If you succeed, you lose the condition as normal. If you fail, reduce the severity of the condition by one step on the condition track. If you are injured, spending a hero die allows you an immediate recovery check for two actions. The condition turns out to be not as bad as it first seemed, and you are able to act more normally. Surge You gain an additional action on your turn. You may use this action to attack, move, make a skill check, use an FX, or any other activity which takes one action. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Hero Dice